Perfect Lives
by Yellowfang26
Summary: Tells the story of Naruto and the Leaf Village. This time without the horrible deaths and traitors. Yondaime, Itachi, Uchiha Clan, 3rd, Obito, Kushina and many more are alive. Itachi and Orochimaru are not traitors and the 9 Tails was not sealed in naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing But to Smile**

Naruto panted as he ran down the moist tunnel. Gasping for air, the 15 year old's steps echoed along the walls. Sweat dripped down his face and the cut on his shoulder stung. This was one of the happiest moments in his life…

Hearing running footsteps behind him he stopped. Forming hand signs he completed the jutsu that made an the illusion of him as not there. The Shinobi he heard's silhouette finally materialized into view and stopped.

"Naruto, it's me…", the young Shinobi began to walk up.

Releasing his jutsu Naruto smiled, "Sasuke." Naruto now fully visible again removed his Anbu mask and said, "I thought you were an Amegakure nin… My bad."

Sasuke removed his mask as well revealing his 3 tomoed Sharrigan. "Have you heard anything yet. I'm not sure we can get any reception down here. "

"Yea I don't think…", being cut off Naruto pressed the earpiece to his ear as he heard Kakashi's voice saying, "Naruto? Sasuke? Can either of you two read me?" Hearing the voice as well Sasuke pressed his earpiece closer.

"Yeh I'm here. Sasuke too."

"Good, I'm glad you two found each other, I believe those tunnels are some what of a maze. Continue heading right and you should come across a door. Continue with your guard up, we're not sure how many Amegakure Shinobi are left", Kakashi voice sounded like it's usual calm tone.

"Got it, we're on our way!", Naruto confirmed. Looking at Sasuke the two of pulled their masks back on and continued the run. The orange markings on Naruto's mask formed a fox's face while Sasuke's blue markings formed a hawk.

Turning left the boys came into a single door. They positioned themselves on either side. With a nod from Naruto, Sasuke opened the door and ran through, Naruto right behind him. A large room was on the other side, it was dark and to their sudden surprise several Amegakure nin sat a table eating.

Together Naruto and Sasuke rushed them. Only a couple Amegakure nin noticed them, Sasuke hit one not facing him in the neck causing him to lose consciousness. The ninja in front of him stood up pulling a kunai from his pouch and as Sasuke dodged his slashes he was cut down, but not dead. With his sword drawn Sasuke guarded against two Rock ninja's kunai.

Seeing Sasuke engaged with two Shinobi Naruto had taken one down and was fighting another. They were close exchanging kicks and punches. When it seemed Naruto had the upper hand the Rock ninja jumped back.

"Earth Style: Floor Nee…"

Before he finished Naruto had made hand seals saying, "Wind Style: Wind Slashes". As visible blades of wind hit the Shinobi sending deep cuts into his body Naruto looked to Sasuke.

Sasuke had brought down one of the Shinobi he'd been fighting then released flames from his mouth engulfing the other ninja. The flames subsided displaying a scorched Rock nin that fell to the ground, immobile.

With the room cleared Naruto saw a door at the end of the room. Opening the door they peered through. The other side displayed a staircase, the top which showing the outside. Looking back at Sasuke Naruto said smiling, "Made It!".

They moved through the door and up the stairs. Naruto was relieved to smell fresh air. There was a large plain with boulders that laid in the grass. Past the plain was a bridge, built over a valley of water.

Naruto turned around viewing the compound he'd seen before entering. An alarm sounded as a large number of Amegakure nin began to pour out of various exits. Without hesitation they moved for the bridge. Naruto heard shouts as shuriken and kunai began to fly past their heads. They were about half way across the plain when the ground made a horrible sound and large spikes made of earth suddenly emerged.

Together the two 15 years olds jumped from spike to spike until in front of them rose an enormous wall. They jumped on the wall bringing chakra to their feet and ran up the wall.

"Stop!", roared Sasuke behind Naruto as 7 Shinobi surfaced from the wall. They ran towards the two young Anbu.

Naruto leaped into the air a large fire flew past him. The fire ball was diminished as wall of mood swallowed it. Turning mid air Naruto saw many ninja below Sasuke who was still on the wall. They began their ascent. Naruto formed two Rasengan in each hand as he fell past Sasuke connecting with two Shinobi. They crashed back towards the ground. Naruto was now on the wall back to back with Sasuke. They removed their masks.

"Got any ideas?", he jokingly asked Sasuke.

"Not really…", Sasuke turned a head showing a smile.

As Amegakure Shinobi ran towards them from the way Sasuke was facing a huge crash was heard behind the wall and suddenly the upper part of the wall was destroyed sending ninja and large rubble flying.

Now standing atop the destroyed wall Sakura Haruno stood with both her fists clenched. Next to her was Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha. The Shinobi facing Naruto stood in aw. Naruto and Sasuke climbed on top joining the other Leaf nin. Kakashi moved forward as a number of Rock nin climbed the wall.

"Earth Style: Avalanche!", Kakashi said as he clasped his hands together causing an avalanche to materialize from the wall and fall on the Amegakure Shinobi.

Obito took out three Rock nin that were behind the wall trying to surprise them. The 5 Leaf ninja jumped down from the wall landing on the other side. Sasuke stabbed his sword in the wall as an Amegakure nin came through bringing him to his knees.

"Good job Sasuke!", Obito said with a smile. His Sharingan was also activated.

Sasuke made an approving nod as they continued for the bridge. "Where's Itachi's team?", Sasuke shouted towards Kakashi.

"They should be coming so we're going to hold this bridge until they arrive."

Sasuke felt worried but continued the run. They arrived at the bridge as numerous Rock nin followed in pursuit. They turned around standing in a single line just at the bridge. From left to right stood Obito, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, then Kakashi.

The five ninjas held there own as waves of ninja came at them. They all panted heavily but none of them ever thought of leaving Itachi's team.

They finally saw the other Leaf nin heading for there direction. There were six of them, Itachi in the middle leading the run. With him were Neji Hyuga, Nawaki Senju, Genma Shiranui, Aoba Yamashiro, and Raido Namiashi.

Some of the Amegakure nin saw them running and engaged them. Itachi quickly took out two of the nin. Genma shot the needle in his mouth hitting one in the neck causing him to become temporarily paralyzed. Another in their path was hit with a series of quick blows and fell to the ground.

Itachi noticing there poor situation ordered his team to continue. He stopped as they ran forth and performing hand seals created a ring of fire around himself that spread wide in diameter. Majority of Rock nin were engulfed and fell to the ground, scorch marks covered their bodies.

Itachi stood for a moment then fell to one knee panting. It seemed from the battles inside the building and this one made him use most of his chakra. His team had finally made it to the bridge with Kakashi's. They too were tired.

"Come on Itachi…", Sasuke heard Kakashi say under his mask.

Naruto saw Itachi in the middle of the battle ground. From his last attack the enemies that surrounded him were lying on the ground. All he had to do now was get up and run. He finally stood, taking deep breaths. Staggering he made a step.

"Yes!", Sasuke shouted with joy.

His joy was destroyed as two Rock nin appeared with drawn swords. They were closing on Itachi as he slowly ran.

"He won't be able to fight them…", Kakashi said with panic.

"Shit!", Naruto said, rage filling him.

It couldn't be helped. Kakashi looked as he thought he watched Itachi's last moments. Out of his peripheral vision Kakashi was blinded by a large yellow flash. He looked to his left quickly and noticed Naruto and Sasuke had vanished.

Sakura looked in aw as she watched Naruto and Sasuke appear midair behind Itachi, in front of the two rock ninja. Naruto was on the left, Sasuke on the right. Naruto held in his right hand a blue swirling sphere while in Sasuke's left hand held a violent ball of lightning. The two Rock nin were blasted back.

Naruto and Sasuke dropped to the ground standing, panting. They both turned around to Itachi who looked at them in aw. Naruto had a huge grin on his face. Sasuke now held the legendary Mangekyo Sharingan. Itachi couldn't believe it, Naruto had just performed the Yondaime's famous jutsu, Sasuke had just teleported using the ultimate Sharingan. Itachi could do nothing but smile…


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi Uchiha stood with his heart pounding and his mind racing. About a second ago he'd seen his younger brother and the Yondaime's son, who'd just been promoted to Anbu, perform renowned techniques. Surely he thought the Yondaime's son was to young and not ready for jutsu, and yet he had executed it flawlessly. Now he looked at his young brother, his Sharingan eyes, instead of the 3 tomoe Sasuke's Sharingan showed a five point star. His younger brother had awakened the legendary Mangekyo Sharingan.

"We have to go!", yelled Naruto to the two Uchiha.

Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto and said, "Right, our main forces are marching to Sunagakure to aid in their defense. We need to join them…."

Back in Konohagakure it was quiet. The sun was out and there were barely any people walking around. It was busy inside the Hokage Mansion as several ninja hustled about. A young woman with glasses held a scroll in her hands and walked with a fast pace. She dodged a taller Shinobi who didn't see her because he was holding an abundant amount of papers. Finally she made it to her destination and barged through a door.

"Hokage-sama, a scroll has come in from Team Kakashi!"

At the front of the office sitting down in a chair not facing her, the young girl saw the Yondaime's long spiky blonde hair. He swiftly turned around. She noticed a handsome face and blushed.

"Let me see it", he said with a calm voice. Taking the scroll form the girl Minato read the words written on it.

"Hokage-sama, our mission to infiltrate the compound and eliminate the key generals was a success. Gladly we have suffered no casualties and no one is in critical condition. Now we run to join the other main forces. I, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke will go to Suna. Itachi, Obito, and Neji will go to Kirigakure, while Genma, Raido, and Aoba will head to Kumogakure. As we feared, we have found a plan that could ignite another Shinobi War…

Kakashi Hatake.

Sighing, the fourth Hokage put the scroll on his desk. Looking up he met the eyes of the young woman. With worry in her eyes she asked if everything went well.

"Everything's fine. The mission was successful and now they plan to march to Suna." He watched her as relief filled her. He new she was the fiancé of the young jonin, Aoba. Continuing he said, "Get me a messenger hawk, I need to send a message to my wife…"

In a dim tent sat three young Shinobi. It was quiet besides the hearing of footsteps from outside. "Something big is going on, I can feel it", said Shikamaru Nara. Sitting with Ino and Choji he thought of the current events. The news of Suna being bombarded by Rain nin, Mist Shinobi assassinating their own Kage causing a civil war, canceling of the upcoming Chunin Exams, Konoha Shinobi positioned in the Cloud Village, and the Yondaime's order of a large force of Leaf Shinobi to march for Sunagakure. Although their enemy was only Rain nin this was only 1 of four platoons. Two of them were going to Suna while the other two divided, one in Kumogakure, the other heading to Kirigakure.

Suddenly inside the tent appeared the head of Jonin, Shikaku Nara. "Shikamaru, your presence has been commanded in the meeting. Let's go." Taken by surprise Shikamaru suddenly got up and followed his father outside to the largest tent in the camp. Entering behind his father Shikamaru was astounded at the number of Jonin. He saw Might Guy, Kurenai Yuhi, Choza Akimichi, his mother, Yoshino Nara, Yashiro Uchiha, Inoichi Yamanaka, Tekka Uchiha, and Asuma Sarutobi. Shikamaru noticed the eight Jonin stood surrounding a table with a large map on it. Analyzing over the table stood the legendary "Konoha's White Fang", Sakumo Hatake. His pure white hair glinted in the light. The greatly feared Shinobi looked up from the table straight at Shikamaru.

Smiling Sakumo said, "Hey there kid. Your superiors tell me your smart. Since my son isn't here I'm going to need you to help me strategize…"

Swiftly traveling through the trees were the original Team 7, Kakashi proudly leading the ninja he'd trained from Genin. "What platoon are we joining Sensei?", Naruto shouted behind him. Kakashi responded, "My father's. There're the closest. The other platoon being commanded by Lady Tsunade should arriving in Sunagakure before night." The four of them decided to continue the journey without break, believing they could rest with the platoon. "Who's platoon was my brother heading to?", asked Sasuke. "They're going to join Orichimaru's squad. Most of your clan is there with the Inuzuka clan." For a second Sasuke wished he went with them but decided it was better that he'd stayed with his friends. "Jiraiya's unit consisting more of the Hyuga and Aburame clan members are already in the Cloud Village currently awaiting further orders. Once we're finished aiding the Sand we'll likely be sent to the Cloud…" Naruto was relieved that he'd soon be reunited with Hinata. He decided that he would try his hardest to defeat the Rain ninja so the battle could be fast. His last thought went to Gaara, now wondering what condition his friend was in.

The Cloud Village was quiet today even with the clutter of Konoha Shinobi that recently arrived. On the balcony atop the largest structure stood the current Raikage, a dark skinned man with a white mustache and beard, and the famed Toad Sage, Jiraiya. The two powerful ninja were in discussion about the letter received sent by the Fourth Hokage telling them that a Fourth Great Shinobi War could be coming into fruition.

"It's funny old friend… The last time we were fighting each other, now it looks like your coming to my aid." The Raikage eyed his cherished village as he talked. "Last time Konohagakue came out victorious. What do you think the outcome will be this time?"

Jiraiya stood beside his friend with his arms folded. "I can't really say… This time it won't be us deciding the outcome. Ha! It wasn't us last time either, my apprentice did that."

"Yea, you're right. By the way I here his son is becoming a renowned ninja all his own. Do you think he'll be like his father during this time?"

At the question Jiraiya let out a big grin. The forehead protector glinted in the light. Still grinning he said, "All I know is that if he begins to do what his father did during the last war then our enemies will surely have a problem on their hands!" At this the two elderly men began to laugh with one another they decided to let their fates be decided by the younger generation.

Fugaku Uchiha along with his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, Kabuto Yakushi, Anko Mitarashi, Shisui Uchiha, Tsume Inuzuka, Ibiki Morino, Iruka Umino sat at a large table amongst many other Shinobi inside the constructed giant cabin forged by Yamato. Other Jonin, Chunin, Uchiha and Inuzuka sat scattered else ware. As they ate discussions were taking place.


End file.
